Riot Zone
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: AU. Lita and Matt own a bar and all their friends work in it. Find out what happens in one turbulent night
1. In The Zone

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sorry! The wrestlers belong to Vince and the WWE and the bar idea is based on a bar in France I spent a lot of time at recently. That'll all be fully explained at the end of the story  
  
IN THE ZONE  
  
"No, no! Torrie its two steps stamp stamp THEN two steps spin, that's like the third time I've had to say that! Once more and I'm replacing you"  
  
"You say that every day Stace and you never do"  
  
"I mean it this time, ok try again"  
  
The music began with a crackle and the two blondes moved in perfect unison to the beat, concentrating hard. As they reached the climax and finished, the taller of the two nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Perfect, why couldn't you have done that the first time?" she asked  
  
The slightly shorter one shrugged and hopped off the stage to drink some water. Dressed in a simple white tank, blue stretch pants and her hair tucked under a pink visor, Torrie hadn't managed to hide her doll-like beauty even sweating heavily. Practice had been long and hard and she was more than ready for a break. Stacy always wanted things perfect, driving her dance partner hard everyday. Things were particularly difficult this evening as Torrie's husband Billy was watching tonight and she was nervous about that. She wanted it perfect too, she just wished that Stacy wasn't so uptight. She was beginning to ruin Torrie's love for dancing by taking all the fun out of it.  
  
"Take a break, both of you" a voice ordered from behind the bar "give Trish a chance to practice"  
  
"Thanks Lita" Torrie called gratefully  
  
The redheaded co-owner of the bar nodded and went back to cleaning glasses. There was so much to do everyday before the night when the bar properly opened and she had to oversee all of it. She looked very different to the two stunning blonde dancers in her physicality and chosen clothes. She had fiery hair with pink tips flowing past her shoulders, well-lined eyes and lips and oil drab cargo pants worn low on her hips and a black midriff top with the sleeves chopped off. Definitely unique. Stacy often said she should wear something a little dressier for the evenings, saying it put the customers off being served by a skater girl. Lita did change for the evenings but became dressy in her own way, no skirts. The bar was supposed to be different, that's why she bought it. She'd bought it a year or so ago with her fiancé Matt giving them joint ownership. The staff were handpicked from her close friends, people who'd do the job and enjoy it without wanting more wages or more time off. A tight unit that could supposedly have fun in their jobs too.  
  
There was the sound of heavy footsteps and then a man with black hair down his back and impossibly dark eyes appeared out of a hole in the floor, kicking a door shut over it as he emerged. He lifted a crate of bottles easily onto the bar counter and began stacking the bottles under it  
  
"Nearly the last one Li" he informed her  
  
"Great, has Jeff got his music all arranged yet?"  
  
"C'mon, this is Jeff we're talking about, I think he's still napping backstage"  
  
"Remind why we hire him Matt?"  
  
"The customers like his shit and he's cheap"  
  
"Chris here yet?"  
  
"Said he'd be here by eight, he's got rehearsals with Fozzy"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes. Two members of their staff harboured rock and roll ambitions, which constantly disrupted their work at the bar. It was a good thing she counted them as good friends who were good at what they did otherwise she'd have fired them both. A sudden startling screech of microphone static wrenched her from her thoughts so abruptly that she dropped a glass and watched it shatter in dismay at her feet.  
  
"Sorry! The soundbox had problems!" Trish called from the stage  
  
"That's ok, glasses are replaceable" Lita called back before adding under her breath "They always are"  
  
Matt grinned as he crouched to scoop up the glass and Trish took a deep breath before letting her full cool voice erupt into the microphone. Her voice matched her figure and personality. Another unnatural blonde, she was small, full-bodied and curvy, blessed with a beautiful wide-eyed face and matching full lips. Singing at the club had started as a hobby for cash while hanging with friends then developed into a vocation and a living. Nothing moved her like singing did, she went into a zone of complete pure pleasure that she craved above everything. She was just getting there when Lita interrupted her  
  
"Hey Trish, when are Bubba and D-Von showing up?"  
  
"Ummmm I think around eight, they've gone bowling with Spike all afternoon"  
  
"Ok, as long as they're here soon..."  
  
"Li..." Matt's soothing voice halted her frazzled thoughts "chill, it'll all work out"  
  
"Things in here never do, nothing's gonna change that" she retorted but stole a kiss anyway 


	2. True Blue

Disclaimer: yet again own nothing. Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean so much. Special thanks to my Fallen Angel Manda, I love u girl and miss reading ur stuff!!  
  
TRUE BLUE  
  
The loud slam of the door signalled Chris's arrival. His singing was the second clue.  
  
"The king of the world has arrived on time"  
  
"Cut the noise Jericho" snapped Lita  
  
She was watching Stacy and Torrie squeeze one last rehearsal in before the door's opened; their set was the first main feature. Jeff, who was frantically working at the chunky DJ equipment after waking up and realising how little time he had left, organised the background music that blared out jukebox loud between the sets.  
  
"I'm here, back from rehearsing with the best band in the area, the city, the entire world" Jericho declared  
  
"You're just lucky you're good looking judging by your band's sounds" retorted Lita  
  
Chris flipped her the finger with a laugh and sauntered towards the bar. Working here was a side job sure but it was fun and it financed his true passion; getting his rock band Fozzy off the ground and into arenas. He'd asked Trish to do backing vocals but she'd declined, saying Bubba wouldn't like touring taking her away from him plus she loved working in the club. Whatever, it'd been her loss. For tonight anyway, Chris was lead barman, alongside Matt and Lita doing complicated bottle swapping and drink making. With a leap, he cleared the bar and landed beside Matt.  
  
"Nice entrance Jericho" snorted Matt  
  
"Some of us have got it Hardy, others haven't"  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"Charisma rock star sex appeal that leaves the crowd wanting more"  
  
In skin-tight black leather pants and an open black paint splattered shirt, Chris did cut a stunning figure coupled with his long blonde hair that rippled from half way down, piercing blue eyes and a smug sneer that was all for show. At the bar, he played the arrogant rock star for the public and the girls who slipped him their numbers every night.  
  
Matt just shook his head and threw him a Malibu bottle. They began mixing the ready drinks; the most popular for the first customers who came in during the rush. It was an easy way to make very quick money.  
  
Stacy and Torrie finished their routine with a practised flourish  
  
"Good work" Lita said approvingly "Jeff'll introduce you"  
  
"Can we begin our change?" Stacy asked "a lot of work does into the look, as you know"  
  
"Sure" Lita replied with a completely straight face despite the fact that Torrie was making a face behind Stacy's back  
  
Trish was lying out in one of the booths and watched sleepily as Stacy cantered backstage. Her final rehearsal had been finished a while ago and so she was just taking in the light banter and easy silence while waiting to see Bubba after he finished the final security checks before going backstage to change herself. She liked to wait for Stacy to finish before venturing back. She liked Stacy, admired her hard work ethic and admittedly incredible dance skills but there was something about the way the tall blonde harped on at Torrie that irked Trish a lot. She felt quite protective of Torrie, knowing that Stacy looked down on her slightly for lacking the dance credentials. Torrie worked really hard and was more than a match for Stacy's barbs but Trish knew her friend had a naturally gentle nature and was clearly hurt sometimes. Stacy didn't see it through, she wasn't bad when not on stage but when becoming dance leader - unbearable. If Stacy criticised Torrie's performance tonight, Trish would kill her; Torrie's husband Billy was gonna be there. He usually worked nights but had got time off to watch her in performance. They'd only married recently and were still in that glorious romantic haze.  
  
"You can wake up now" a rough teasing voice landslid into her thoughts  
  
"Bubba!"  
  
Trish found herself lifted clean out of the booth and wrapped in caring arms. She squeezed him back, high on her own happiness now  
  
"Good to see you too!" he joked, neatly putting her down and grabbing a quick kiss  
  
"How was bowling?"  
  
"Good, D-Von won by outright cheating and Spike got a couple of strikes so it was usual"  
  
Trish grinned up at her boyfriend. They were an unlikely pairing - Bubba was bulky chunky and endearing with a multitude of bizarre brothers, a penchant for camouflage clothing and black lensless glasses taped in the middle which he refused to get rid of because he said they gave him character. He and half brother D-Von had been hired by Matt and Lita after meeting them at a gig a few years back working on security. Soon they became part of the staff and Trish and Bubba a true blue opposites attract story. He was different to the other guys she knew and she loved him for it. Plus he didn't treat her like an empty blonde bimbo like so many guys did. That meant a lot in her experience.  
  
"So ready for work then?" she asked  
  
"As always, D-Von and me are itching for a brawl"  
  
"That's not.."  
  
"Hey Trish! There's room backstage" Lita's commanding tones cut in on the conversation  
  
"OK thanks" Trish turned to Bubba "see you later, you owe me a drink"  
  
"I always buy you a drink!"  
  
"That is because I sing hard and need refreshment"  
  
Stacy appeared out of the backstage door, moving for Trish to get through where she knew Torrie was waiting for a long talk. Lita marched over for a final appearance check and then nodded her approval.  
  
"Right, just got Trish and Torrie to change and I think Jeff's finally got it together, how's security looking Bubba?"  
  
"Airtight, D-Von and I are ready for business"  
  
"OK, no fights started by you two tonight! I don't need lawsuits"  
  
"You take all the fun out of work, you know that?" 


	3. Rush Hour

RUSH HOUR  
  
It barely took an hour for the Riot Zone to fill up and the volume to rise. Jeff danced contentedly behind his DJ equipment, his own band Peroxwhygen's music blaring out of the old super-sized speakers. Wearing a wifebeater painted in a splatter of rainbow colours and baggy lime green pants with his long hair dyed bright sky blue and plaited down his back, he stood out like a crazy coloured beacon. His music twisting and contorting its way through the bar was one of his passions, he poured his entire personality into it. He exercised his creativity in lots of different ways, spreading himself into every possible avenue. The huge abstract canvases that adorned the walls were his work, glowing in vibrant shades. As was the floor pattern, a giant spiral that careered into every corner in a glorious uncontrollable tangle. Matt and Lita had let him loose for a couple of days to decorate the bar with a warning not to go too crazy with the spray- paints since he'd knocked himself out before from the fumes.  
  
"Heads up!"  
  
Matt caught the bottle and finished off the drink in front of him with it before shoving the glass towards the customer. There had been no time for a break so far, the orders had come in thick and fast. He, Lita and Chris were working double-quick to satisfy the customers  
  
"Vodka, two shots" a young dark haired man yelled to Lita before smiling at what he saw "hey when do you get off work?"  
  
"Original" she replied, pushing him two glasses and accepting his money "no chance in hell"  
  
She looked pretty domineering in tight black leather pants and a sleeveless black leather top with a blood red lapelled deep v into her cleavage combined with smoky black eye, black silver-spiked wrist cuffs and waving hair that flashed in the strobes. Add the cutting scornful scowl and the guy more than got the message. With a dopey grin, he wandered away with his shot glasses. Matt hid a smile as he regarded his fiancée. She could make scaring men away a full time job. He didn't even have to step in with the 'I'm her fiancé' speech. Trying to hit on her in the middle of their busiest time was not a smart move either, her temper was sharp and her tolerance low.  
  
"Evening to all our regulars and any new faces, hope you've been buying your drinks from our regular rock stars behind the bar Jericho, Matt and Lita" Jeff's distinctive Southern softened voice spoke out over the ebbing strains of his music "Music'll be back very soon but to get this zone kicked off, lets hear it for our ladies, two very hot and talented dancers, Stacy and Torrie!"  
  
A huge cheer erupted throughout the room as a well-worn pounding beat spilt out through the speakers and Stacy and Torrie sashayed onto the stage. They were dressed in identical pale peach dresses which zigzagged just above their knees; Stacy's neckline was modest with only one strap and Torrie's retained both straps but cut a lot lower. The dresses were made of a lot of material overlaps and spare pieces, giving them a flapper trash look which showed their glowing tans and sunshine hair off perfectly. They moved in unison, their limbs loose and able in the beat. It was a deceptively angelic sight. Torrie's eyes frantically searched the club. Yeah, Billy was there, smiling at her.  
  
The bar was a weird melding; glamorous blondes dancing in-between the grinding purring alternative vibes of someone who looked like they'd waded through a rainbow and a curvy singer who sang the blues. It included elements of what made specialist places popular but Lita and Matt had wanted to include everything that made them smile and mesh it together in a dirty vibrant mess.  
  
Stacy leapt in the air, her legs kicking impossibly high and dignity covered by a minuscule pair of hot-pants. Torrie, circled in golden light form the sun bouncing off her hair, followed short after. The music sank into a deep mellow note and with a wave of their hands, Stacy and Torrie disappeared suddenly. The crowd, mixed and rowdily, roared their approval as Jeff's music bled in heavily to mask the impending silence. Lita smiled as she tossed a bottle to Chris as he began his nightly bottle juggling act. So far so good.  
  
A glass smashed on the wall behind her, trickling glass tears down one of Jeff's more angry dark abstracts. Before she could pick out who threw it, Bubba lurched through the packed crowd with surprising speed for a guy his size and cleanly lifted a singled out guy before depositing him on the other side of the bar. It was the same guy who'd pathetically tried hitting on Lita earlier. She looked at Bubba questioningly  
  
"Preventing not starting fights" he stated "I've been watching him all night; keeps trying to get onstage or pick up chicks, badly"  
  
With a raise of his eyebrows, Bubba ploughed his way back to the door, the crowds parting warily for him. He and D-Von were legendary for their tough and harsh way they chose to deal with the people deemed detrimental to the club. Lita looked over to where Jeff was dancing maniacally behind the equipment. For some reason, he'd painted a large blue teardrop over one of his eyes. He was always finding new ways to express himself, the latest being body paint. Matt despaired of him most of the time. 


	4. Rum Flavoured Kisses

Disclaimer: Own nothing, except the bar. This title comes from Female Phenom's address which I thought was wicked! All for u girlie!  
  
RUM FLAVOURED KISSES  
  
Matt nudged Lita, nodding over her shoulder. It was a quiet patch at the bar; most people were dancing now. Chris was busy talking to a small huddle of girls who only had eyes for him. He knew how to work an audience and was making sure that they kept buying drinks to hear him talk. Lita turned slightly, a rum bottle in one hand and a glass in the other. Edge was purposely striding towards the bar. He looked frighteningly determined.  
  
"Hey Edge, what's up?" Lita tried light-heartedly as their friend reached them "haven't seen you in a while.."  
  
"I'm gonna tell him tonight" Edge wasted no time  
  
"What?! The first night you've been in in like two weeks and you're gonna tell him?" Lita hissed "you still don't know if he's straight or not since he's so secretive about it..."  
  
"It's his decision Li" Matt said gently "he's been carrying this around for a while"  
  
Edge threw back a vodka shot and slammed the empty glass down. Part of the group but a non-bar worker, he'd met Matt and Jeff as seniors and had known them through shared music tastes and daredevil attitude. He'd been working as a journalist for years, meaning he couldn't come to the bar as often as he liked to see them all.  
  
"How do I look?" he asked hurriedly  
  
"Good, dressed to kill I don't know what" Lita replied, looking him up and down  
  
He wore skin-tight shiny black pants with flames licking up the sides and a matching plastic duster that reached his ankles. Part rock musician, part gothic with a dose of individuality thrown in.  
  
"Don't feel it, feel kinda numb" he replied his voice shuddering a bit and his eyes fixed on the bar "need to tell him though"  
  
Without another word, he began walking over to where Chris held court. Lita watched him go, worried as she poured a drink  
  
"God I hope Chris lets him down easy" she muttered  
  
"Maybe they'll be no letting down" suggested Matt "Chris is pretty ambiguous, we don't know what preference he has"  
  
"I know the way Chris works though and I don't think Edge wants to be a one night lay" Lita snapped back "you know how he feels, has done ever since he met Chris"  
  
"So if Chris treats him badly, just break both his legs"  
  
"Tempting"  
  
"Ok everyone, do me a favour and make some noise, your singer for this evening and every night, Trish Stratus" Jeff announced through the mic  
  
Trish walked out on stage to cheers and Jeff noticed Bubba slide in at the back, leaving D-Von to deal with the dwindling influx of people. Dressed in a short boxy low cut dress coloured pillar-box red and her hair all curled around her shoulders, Trish glowed as she sang. Pride pulsed through Bubba as he watched. Sometimes he'd look at Trish and not believe he was with someone so unbelievably hot. But now as he watched her sing, something he knew she loved a lot, he could see that he loved her. He couldn't express it most of the time, he felt lucky he had her. She knew how he felt when he stumbled though clumsy sentences and she made it abundantly crystal clear how she felt about him. It was true blue passion. He was lucky because he had found that.  
  
"Get a thirsty man a drink!" D-Von demanded as he appeared at the bar  
  
Black and slimmer than Bubba, it was hard to believe they were half brothers. But in the white lensless glasses and with a healthy aggressive streak. D-Von could suddenly resemble Bubba. He too enjoyed his job, perhaps too much. He gulped down the drink Matt slid him.  
  
"Who's watching the doors?" Matt asked  
  
"Reached maximum capacity"  
  
"Hot work?"  
  
"Hell yeah, sweating everywhere" D-Von replied "feeling the heat yourself?"  
  
Matt wore a ribbed black T-shirt and baggy black jeans. With his hair wet and shining, it was obvious he was feeling the high temperature  
  
"Just a bit yeah, said hello to Edge yet?"  
  
"He's here?"  
  
"He's gonna tell Chris tonight"  
  
"Yeah? He's been saying that forever"  
  
They both watched as Edge sat on the outskirts of the group. The girls twittered and laughed around Chris as Edge, completely invisible to all of them including Chris, observed with his fire blue eyes never leaving Chris. There was definite electricity in the air, even if Chris didn't notice it  
  
"Don't know how Chris doesn't realise" D-Von snorted  
  
"When things are right in front of you, you can ignore them"  
  
Trish finished the last note of 'Beautiful' and looked for Bubba. Her eyes caught him and he grinned, making her smile. He thought it was good  
  
"Catch"  
  
Matt caught the bottle and took a swig from it before pouring a generous slosh into the glass Lita slid to him.  
  
"Gross Matthew" she said, drinking from her own bottle  
  
"But necessary"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Too uptight Li" he grinned at her, an idea lighting his eyes "dance with me"  
  
"People are watching!"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
He grabbed her into his arms as Trish soared into a powerful note. Matt launched them both down the length of the bar, spinning and twisting as they went. Lita needed to lighten up a lot, she always felt so responsible where the bar was concerned. Lita laughed as Matt stumbled mid-spin  
  
"You wiseass" she teased "can't handle the drink"  
  
Matt grinned and dipped her low in a clumsy Hollywood kiss, which they enjoyed as D-Von crowed. Lita pulled away with a giddy half-smile  
  
"Mmmmm rum flavoured kisses" she said raising her eyebrows  
  
"All part of the service  
  
"Hey everyone! Give it up for the owners of the Riot Zone, dancing behind the bar for your enjoyment where they serve every night, Matt and Lita" Jeff's delighted voice rang out  
  
The room erupted and Trish waved from the stage. Edge turned and smiled, looking happier than he had done in weeks. Matt kissed Lita again before helping her to her feet so they could take a mock bow and Jeff turned his music up again, drowning the crowds in his gloriously tangled sounds. 


	5. Freeform

FREEFORM  
  
She couldn't get her heels on quick enough. Torrie cursed under her breath as she wobbled, then nearly fell over. She had one more dance to do but that wasn't for a couple of hours, meaning she could be with Billy. Finally buckling a shoe, she hastily hung the dress up and dashed out of backstage. Stacy had disappeared already, pulling off the dress and donning only a strapless black and white top to go with the previously hidden hot pants. She'd said she wanted Torrie back at least half an hour before they went on again. They'd already talked about the dance they'd done.  
  
"Was it perfect enough for you Stace?"  
  
"Almost, little more elevation on the second stag leap"  
  
"You're a tyrant, you know that?"  
  
Stacy had smiled, winked and strolled off into the bar. Torrie could see her now across the room perched on a stool, one long flawless leg crossed over the other as she sucked Coke through a straw, waiting for someone. Torrie grimaced. She wouldn't really call Stacy a friend. An allie in their work but that was it. Stacy was her boss and taskmaster, pushing her hard and leaving her no room for friendship. Torrie waved to Trish as her friend was leaving the stage after staying and dancing on stage freeform while Jeff's music pumped through their veins. Trish was a friend; they'd met at an audition years before and kept in contact. Trish was a lifelong friend of Lita's so when dancers had been needed for the Riot Zone, Trish had brought Torrie in  
  
"Baby, you were excellent!"  
  
Torrie smiled a room-stopping smile, filled with delight as she embraced her husband. He only saw her dance a couple of times in the year she'd worked in the Zone because his job forced him to work nights. Billy's approval meant so much.  
  
"Wow, you're looking gorgeous tonight!" Billy exclaimed, holding her hand and stepping away to take her in  
  
Torrie had shimmied into a pair of tight black pants and a rough gold halter neck as well as those troublesome heels. Her hair was hastily pulled up at the back, the ends splayed wildly. She was going to dance in the same outfit. Billy was wearing blue jeans cut off at the knees and a simple blue and white sports shirt with as always his white wifebeater vest underneath. He always wore one.  
  
"Lets get some drinks ok?" she said unable to stop smiling  
  
They wove their way through the crowd; hands still clasped to keep themselves attached as marauding drunks crunched through. A few stopped her to say they enjoyed her dance and some even tried coming onto her despite Billy's close presence beside her and the wedding bands on both their hands. She smiled and nodded as they spoke and then gently brushed past them.  
  
Lita smiled at them both, one of her arms around Matt's waist and the other around the neck of bottle as she poured another drink for someone.  
  
"Good to see you Billy, you should come more often" she said with a wink  
  
Torrie was surprised to see Lita in such a positive mood. Usually in the evenings she was little short of short tempered, ready to snap at anyone as the crowds poured in then out. Now, she seemed loose, relaxed even. Matt was smiling more than usual as well. It was nice to see them so happy together and so obviously in love.  
  
"Maybe if I can get the time off work" replied Billy ruefully, handing over some money "I wish I could but we need the money"  
  
"And how" added Torrie "its hard work getting married, be warned you guys - there's not much money to go around"  
  
"So come be with me," said D-Von from where he was sat beside her "I have enough money for two"  
  
Torrie laughed and shyly wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Sorry Billy, I guess she changed her mind" D-Von smirked, pulling her closer  
  
"Cool, I get all the money for myself" joked Billy  
  
They accepted their drinks and drank in the atmosphere. Everyone seemed to be moving in this constant motion, colours were vibrant and the lights bounced off them. A second rush for the bar began meaning Lita had to get serious again and Chris left his crowd of girls. Lita could see that Bubba had slipped back to the door now that Trish was done singing. Her smiling gaze shifted to Edge. He was sat there stirring a straw around in a full glass. She frowned; something had to be done  
  
"Don't even think about it" Matt said in her ear  
  
"But he needs a push, a nudge even"  
  
"Li, this is not your's to sort out" Matt said, his eyes fixed on the glass in front of him that he was mixing a drink in "Edge can work this out by himself, he's finally got the balls to do something about it so just let him ok?"  
  
He shoved the drink out in front of him.  
  
"Someone take this to Jeff" he called  
  
"I'll take it" D-Von said, reluctantly disentangling himself from Torrie who stood up and stood next to Billy who held her close "Bubba'll need me back on the door anyways, people start coming and going and the fights start too"  
  
"Don't start any" Lita called after him as he waded through the crowd  
  
D-Von easily reached Jeff's DJ stack and plonked the drink down beside him. Jeff looked up startled, oversized headphones blocking out all sound as he dove into the music. He smiled in thanks at D-Von, giving him an OK sign with a free hand. D-Von returned the gesture as he turned and walked back out to the door, shaking his head. Jeff was a crazy kid, a number of times he or Bubba had had to scrap him off the floor after a fight with some nimrod from the crowd who thought picking a fight with the DJ was a great way to pick up girls. Jeff of course just fought back and didn't think of calling for security. He thought it was fun.  
  
"Hey Chris" Lita said as she spun past him to retrieve a drink he was throwing "have you said hello to Edge yet?"  
  
"He's here?" Chris sounded surprised  
  
"Yeah just down there"  
  
Lita nodded towards where Edge sat hunched over. Matt glared at her causing her to smile, raising her eyebrows. Torrie whispered something to Billy, his arm firmly around her waist. Chris finished the drink he was making, his eyes straying over to where Edge was sat. Lita smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"Can I take a break Li?" Chris said suddenly  
  
"Yeah it's pretty clear here now"  
  
"Thanks, back in a few"  
  
She turned to find Matt glaring at her, fire burning in his eyes. It sent not totally unpleasant goosebumps through her  
  
"What?" 


	6. If You Don't Know

IF YOU DON'T KNOW...  
  
Jeff could see everything from his position behind the DJ equipment raised above everyone else. It was a sort of podium booth just high enough for people to have to raise their heads to have to see his colourful face. He could see all the customers move like millions of coloured ribbons awash with noise that rocked the room. That was the reason he stayed in the job, he could see his music moving people before his eyes. Lita and Matt bugged him a lot about being late and producing sometimes sloppy sets but they were minor problems in his eyes. Time didn't matter to him; it was just something that constricted people. When he was working on something explosive, he had to finish it no matter what the time was. You couldn't reproduce the emotions you felt when you wrote or painted or sculpted, you had to finish it right there.  
  
He could see Lita and Matt working like lightning behind the bar, the bright lights patterning their black clothing and highlighting their laughter. Chris was wandering away towards someone or something in the distance and Jeff could pick out D-Von striding towards the doors and Billy and Torrie curled close together on one stool at the bar. Then he saw Edge, cloaked in his dark desperate mood, his intense gaze lasering Chris. Jeff knew, hell everyone but Chris knew, how Edge felt about Chris. It had been a defining characteristic of his personality for a while now. Edge claimed that he didn't know Chris felt about men. Jeff could tell just by looking at Chris. It was a skill he had since he enjoyed the company of both men and women. Matt said that Jeff was being indecisive and remained that way because he couldn't be bothered to chose, Jeff retorted that he had the best of both worlds being bisexual. He could see through Chris easily, it was a pity Edge couldn't. Jeff smiled to himself as he fluidly swapped records. It was information Edge had to find out for himself  
  
"Edgster! Long time no see!"  
  
Edge felt his heart jump about a mile as Chris soared into his view. Hurriedly he stuffed the feeling back down his throat. He had to tell him tonight, otherwise he was going to explode or Christian was going to kill him. His brother had told him he was sick of the moaning and said he should just say something, then he'd know the answer. It was easy for Christian to say that, he had no problem snagging the man he wanted. He and Jeff weren't exactly steady; erratic was more the word to use since they constantly took breaks to get some space from the intensity though they always came back together. He had a sneaking suspicion that both Christian and Jeff had a bet going to see how long it took him to say something. He'd talk to his brother about that later when he turned up. He and Jeff were currently in an 'on period'.  
  
"Yeah, been working too hard I guess" he managed light heartedly as Chris leaned over the bar to talk to him  
  
He could see Lita watching them intently and Matt pulling her around, challenging her gaze. He tried not to smile as he saw Matt talking to her fiercely, gesturing towards him and Chris. He knew how much Lita felt Edge should think carefully, that maybe Chris wasn't gay and that Edge should just wait but he also knew that Lita wanted him to be happy, she cared about his feelings. Quickly he ripped his gaze away from the couple and onto the Chris who was studying his face.  
  
"Been busy in here?" he asked before cringing  
  
Stupid question moron he chastised himself. Of course it is, it always is  
  
"Pretty much, the ladies can't stay away from me" joked Chris  
  
Edge tried not to scowl. Did Chris like the female attention? He couldn't tell. He knew that Chris acted the part of the arrogant rock star to get people to buy more drinks but was he a real ladies man away from the bar? Edge wasn't sure. He studied Chris as he looked around the bar. God he was hot, so hot that Edge had thought about no one else for a long time. Chris had no idea how important he was to Edge.  
  
"Dance with me Billy" pleased Torrie, clutching her husband's nearest arm  
  
"If I say no, you're going to drag me out anyway aren't you?" he guessed  
  
Torrie nodded as she pulled him in laughing. She danced for a living but dancing with Billy was a whole different matter. It was for pleasure, she loved to dance with him because she felt so close to him and it made her so happy. No matter how much he complained, she knew that he enjoyed it too. He always said so when they got back home anyhow.  
  
"Where's Stacy?" called Lita as she flipped a bottle over  
  
"Umm I think I just saw Scotty walk in so it's pretty safe to say we'll see her soon" Matt replied  
  
Scott was Stacy's boyfriend; he adored her and looked after her well. When she wasn't bossing Torrie around as a dance instructor as dance was the one thing that gave her confidence, she was frightening fragile inside. She'd been ruined by a past relationship with someone very possessive and still was deeply affected by it. Lita had found this out when she found Stacy, apart from Matt no one else at the bar knew. Scott treated her beautifully and kept her safe.  
  
Sure enough Stacy was heading towards the bar with Scott in tow. She looked so happy to be with him. It had taken a while for them to find each other, Stacy needed a protector and Scott was more than made for that role. He was shorter and muscular with very short bleached hair and black shades, dressed all in black. He worked as a bodyguard for some State senator. He never said who, saying it there was a privacy policy binding him.  
  
"Usuals guys?" called Lita as she worked  
  
"Thanks Lita" Stacy said cheerfully, plunking herself down on a stool. She looked so relaxed with Scott, as though she put all her trust in him to make things right  
  
"How's it going?" asked Scott, slapping hands with Matt over the bar "pretty packed tonight"  
  
"Yeah been working overtime" Matt replied  
  
"Where's Chris? Shouldn't his lazy ass be helping you?"  
  
"Ah, Edge arrived; he's going to tell Chris tonight?"  
  
"Really? That is so sweet" sighed Stacy "I really hope it works out for them"  
  
Lita looked over to where the two were talking. She really hoped so too. She watched worriedly as abruptly Chris got up and walked back over to them. Had Edge said something already?  
  
"Need help here guys?" he asked  
  
There was something in his eyes Lita couldn't recognise. It was pain swamped with something unreadable. She tried to read it but failed. Shaking herself out of her daze, she smiled at him  
  
"We're ok right now Chris, you can keep on talking to Edge"  
  
"I think we've caught up" he said a peculiar note in his voice  
  
Lita frowned. This was going nowhere. Maybe they did need a nudge. When she opened her mouth to speak, Matt's hand clamped firmly over it from behind and his voice hissed in her ear  
  
"No Li! It's not your place to say anything!"  
  
Chris looked at them strangely. For a while he'd been getting this feeling. He felt like people knew something he didn't, that they were waiting for him to join them. The way they looked at him and smiled, like they had a delicious secret hid from him and were waiting for him to discover it. It pissed him off  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded  
  
Stacy just smiled and turned back to Scott who handed her a drink, his expression unreadable behind his shades though his mouth twitched with a smile. Matt shook his head and went back to work. Only Lita gave him an answer  
  
"If you don't know, then it isn't our place to say Chris"  
  
"What does that mean Li?" he asked in frustration  
  
But Matt pulled her away, flinging a bottle in her direction that caught in the brilliant blue-white light and sparkled in the darkness. 


	7. Through The Looking Glass

THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS  
  
"Come on Torrie!! Its time for the next part!"  
  
"Alright Stace I know!"  
  
"Well then pick up the pace a little"  
  
Torrie stopped fixing her hair back up and looked over at Stacy.  
  
"Stacy, I realise that you like to get things perfect but right now, I'm going as fast as I can ok?"  
  
Stacy looked at her for a second, an incomprehensible expression on her face. Then it passed and she flapped her hand a little  
  
"Yeah well whatever"  
  
Torrie clamped her jaw shut tight. She was going to kill Stacy very soon. Lita had asked her to be nice to Stacy, saying she'd been through a lot, something about an ex boyfriend being trouble. Lita didn't have to dance with her, or put with her constant criticisms. She tried to focus her mind back onto her reflection. Billy was out there, waiting to watch her. He loved to watch her dance. That made her smile. Quickly she fixed the last few hairpins into place and turned around satisfied. Stacy wore an identical outfit with her hair all pinned up as well. Naturally it took her a lot less time to fix.  
  
"OK, we look good, lets go before we're too late" Stacy instructed  
  
That was it. Torrie grabbed Stacy's hand as she began striding away. She had to fix this now before her job became anymore of a nightmare.  
  
"Stacy, I appreciate that you're stressed out with this job and Lita says you've had problems with your ex-boyfriend but you've got to stop treating me like I'm your dance slave" Torrie said, the speech she'd been practicing in her head for so long "me and Billy, we're just starting out, we don't need the extra stress, I just want to dance because I enjoy it ok?"  
  
Stacy's eyes glimmered. For a second, she looked broken, pieces flaking off her. Torrie could see right through her like a piece of glass. Things felt like they were crashing into her with tremendous force and she couldn't stop them. She drew in a deep shaking breath, seeing herself in Torrie's eyes  
  
"Ok Torrie, I'm sorry" she managed "I've been a bitch I know, I just want this to be perfect, this I can do well, its just that..this keeps me on track"  
  
Torrie arched an eyebrow. Stacy wasn't making sense, she sounded like she didn't even know Torrie was there  
  
"I need this and I need it to be perfect to keep me going ok? Ask Lita about it, she knows why I need this, she knows everything"  
  
She turned on her heel and stalked off towards the stage. Torrie stood open mouthed. She'd have to ask Lita straight after this now. It was far too intriguing. Smiling, she followed Stacy up onto the stage.  
  
"Hey hey, quit that alright? Jesus man this is a club not a boxing ring so take it outside!"  
  
Bubba hefted the nearest guy to him and put him outside the door. He could see D-Von hustling a small crowd outside after him. All in a night's work  
  
"I thought you weren't gonna start any fights?"  
  
"Can't help it I guess"  
  
He turned around to see Trish laughing, still dressed in that stunning red dress that showed off her cleavage beautifully. He scooped her up for a kiss.  
  
"Hey brother not in front of me!" D-Von protested with a wide grin  
  
"Bitter single" shot Trish  
  
"Ain't no woman alive I know who can handle me"  
  
"He's full of shit, I see the way you look at Jacqueline" Bubba taunted his brother  
  
D-Von widened his eyes. No one knew how he felt about Jacqueline. That was private to keep inside of him until the time is right. He felt exposed and angry.  
  
"That ain't fair my brother, spilling my guts like that in front of a lady" D-Von growled  
  
"So you do like her?" asked Trish a smile tugging at her lips  
  
"That's for me to know and Jackie to find out" smirked D-Von, recovered  
  
Trish laughed; D-Von could be sweet when he let down his guard. She'd have to give Jackie a call tomorrow and let her know the good news. It was all good when you could play matchmaker to your friends.  
  
"You gonna let me in?" a voice said abruptly  
  
Bubba and Trish turned to find Christian stood there, arms folded with a smirk on his face. He always appeared like he'd been formed out of some particularly bright darkness. He glowed from within practically; there was a special sort of magic emitting from him. He was confidence personified, unlike Chris who could act arrogant but spiralled into aggressive dark moods. Christian knew who he was and was perfectly happy being that way. Tonight he was in tight black jeans and a sleeveless red mesh top. A member of the group who turned up when he wasn't frequenting other clubs or working on his party plans, his strongest link to the group was through Edge his brother and Jeff, his sometimes always life partner.  
  
"Nah we've reached the white boy quota inside" replied D-Von  
  
Christian grinned as Trish eased her way out of Bubba's arms to give him an affectionate hug.  
  
"Two important questions, is Edge here yet and has he told Chris yet?" he asked her  
  
"Edge is here" confirmed Bubba slowly "I don't know about him telling Chris"  
  
"Is he really going to do it?" asked Trish, all wide eyes and eager to know  
  
"Here's hoping, or I'm dragging his ass over to Jericho and making him say something" Christian confirmed "its not going to be as hard as he thinks it is anyway"  
  
"What makes you say that?" said D-Von, leaning against the outside wall  
  
Christian smiled a very mysterious smile and eased his way into the club. He wanted to get in to see Jeff and he loved knowing things other people didn't.  
  
"Gonna have to wait and see aren't you huh?" 


	8. He Says Nothing

HE SAYS NOTHING  
  
Chris was very pissed off, he felt like he was going to hurl his fist through one of Jeff's moody paintings. Everyone was shutting themselves off  
  
"Don't ask her Chris it's not fair"  
  
"Matt, considering that I know you're all keeping something from me, it's not a good idea to talk about fair"  
  
Matt didn't move, not allowing Chris to pass him and talk to Lita who was eyeing him warily as she worked. On stage Torrie and Stacy danced to a thick grinding hiphop beat causing them to move in beautiful vapid movements. Most of the crowd were watching them, captivated by the two blondes moved in fleshy unison. Chris hadn't even noticed them begin performing, he was steaming furiously. He'd felt out of the loop for a while, like there was something apart from his band commitments separating himself from the others. Now that was it abundantly clear that Lita had nearly let something slip, he was determined to find out what it was.  
  
"Chris, leave it and work" Matt said, a dangerous note in his voice  
  
Chris looked at him, eyes blazing. This was beyond frustrating. Lita was the only one willing to say something and she was blocked by her overprotective fiancé now pulling rank. He watched as Matt turned back to Lita and spoke to her in furious whispers. He strained to hear to hear, suddenly catching the word Edge in their fast conversation before giving up to concentrate on work.  
  
"Hey Jeff!"  
  
Jeff turned at the loud and startling close sound of his name called and found himself being kissed hard. He enjoyed the unexpected surprise, knowing who it was. He pulled away to smile at Christian  
  
"When did you get here?" Jeff asked as Christian moved in the confined space to stand behind Jeff  
  
"Just now" Christian replied "Edge hasn't said anything huh?"  
  
"Nope, $20 says he does nothing"  
  
"$20 says he does something about it"  
  
"This is adding up for you, as he's said nothing for a long time"  
  
"All or nothing" said Christian confidently, snaking an arm around Jeff's waist "I've got a good feeling about tonight"  
  
Billy felt like the luckiest man alive as he watched his wife dance. She was like some sort of angel up there, dancing in the light. His heart constricted in his chest as he watched her. He couldn't believe he was finally married to her. He'd been working as a mechanic when they'd met, now he did that at the weekends and afternoons and security work on week nights. Anything he could to bring money in as she worked hard at her dancing. He desperately wanted this marriage to work; he loved Torrie deeply and felt like he was living a dream. He could honestly claim he was perfectly happy. Smiling, he sat back and watched Torrie.  
  
"Want a refill Edge?" Lita asked tentatively  
  
He shook his head, aware of how brooding he looked. Too much drink would make him dangerous and loose tongued. He wanted to be coherent and cool minded when talking to Chris about something so important. Chris had spoken to him for a while before abruptly leaving, mumbling something about working. Edge sighed. He felt unusually awkward and nervous, out of place among friends. He'd hoped this would be easier but fat chance.  
  
A flickering of movement caught his eye. Up in the DJ booth he could see Christian and Jeff squashed together in the small space, enjoying the fact that all eyes were on Torrie and Stacy as they took the chance to get into a heavy make out session. Edge grinned. They didn't care that people could see them or that in a couple of days one of them would probably demand a break from the other because the intensity was too much. They just lived for the moment and that was to be admired. It made him feel incredibly alone. 


	9. Guess I Took A Chance

GUESS I TOOK A CHANCE  
  
There was a strange hush in the air. Stacy and Torrie had exited amid rowdy applause before Jeff's music had washed over people, mellowing from chaotic rock to sludgy dreampools. For an hour people had felt their problems drip- dry away as the music moved like cool sweet waves over their tortured bodies. Business at the bar had slowed completely.  
  
Chris was still a bristling indignant presence, Lita looked at him with imploring eyes. She refused to say a word now, maintaining that she had other more pressing things to do but still she'd steal glances at him trying to tell him with her electric eyes. An hour had passed and Chris found himself drawn to looking at Edge. Why had Lita mentioned the tall blonde Canadian? Then Edge happened to look at Chris as Chris had looked at him and the power of Edge's blue fire eyes had nearly blown him away.  
  
Trish stood on the stage again, singing for Bubba. She looked like his own private wet dream, poured into skin-tight black shiny pants and a matching vest top with a plunging v-neck, her hair all piled onto her head. She had starlight in her eyes as she looked at him, the blues lilting from her throat. He stood at the back again, enjoying her sound and knowing that somehow, she was his. Couples swayed to the blowsy sounds of her music, the whole atmosphere one of contentment.  
  
"Lita" a small voice said, breaking the spell  
  
Lita had been dancing in Matt's arms, persuaded again to break protocol so that Matt could stop her saying something and blocking her from Chris's challenging gaze. She had been happily drifting until Torrie's quiet voice had broken through.  
  
"I need to talk to you" Torrie continued looking drawn and determined "it's important"  
  
Lita nodded, regretfully pulling away from Matt who kissed her on the forehead. Torrie led her to a lonely dank corner where no one sat. She still wore her dance clothes and shone like a tired nightlight in the dark  
  
"Stacy told me she had problems with her ex that's affecting her dancing" said Torrie hurriedly as soon as they sat down "she said you'd tell me, I need to know because she's being so unbearable, if there's something I can understand then tell me"  
  
"You've just got to give her some time Torrie, make allowances...."  
  
"I can't anymore Li, she wants everything so perfect that I'm totally exhausted, Trish and I are going to kill her unless something can be done. So far I see nothing that's pointing to why she's being a bitch"  
  
Lita nodded. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone else at the bar this in case they treated Stacy differently but under the circumstances, that looked to be a good thing. She wanted both Stacy and Torrie to stay dancing at the bar for a long time to come. She hoped she'd word it right  
  
"I met Stacy at an audition, I was scouting for bar dancers" she began "that day I found her crying in the bathroom, her boyfriend Andrew had been abusing her - not physically then but always bulling her and breaking her spirit, never letting her do well at anything because he said it made him look bad, she couldn't break away from him because she was afraid of what he'd do, She'd just met Scott and really liked him so they started seeing each other secretly, Andrew found out and that was when he got physical with her, I think he even raped her once. Scott was ready to kill him and Stacy desperately wanted to get away but feared for her life, there was barely anything left of her that resembled Stacy"  
  
Torrie listened with frozen lips. It sounded like a big soap opera jumble but from Lita, it had to be true. She never joked about something this serious.  
  
"Dance was something she'd always done and kept doing, I encouraged her to dance at the audition which she did and I hired her, Matt and I immediately made sure she never went back to Andrew, we got Scott to take her home. Andrew realised something was up and went straight to Scott's apartment. He punched Scott right in the mouth as soon as the door opened but Scott fought back and Stacy phoned the police to get Andrew out, he was screaming that he'd get her back, that she belonged to him, Matt and I eventually helped her get a restraining order against Andrew and a new place of her own which Scott moved into pretty soon afterwards"  
  
"Fill her up" instructed Scott, shoving his glass towards Matt  
  
"How's Stacy doing?" asked Matt quietly  
  
Scott sighed as he pulled his shades off and deposited them on the bar in front of him. It was too dark for them anyway  
  
"OK you know, he hasn't found the new address thank God" he never referred to Andrew by his name "Stace's still throwing herself into her dancing, says it helps her keep in control with her life, I know she's wearing herself out"  
  
Matt looked over to where Lita sat talking to Torrie, her face perfectly serious. Torrie seemed to be frozen to the spot. It was pretty harrowing hearing it for the first time and then applying it to Stacy. But Torrie hadn't seen how terrified she was when Andrew had been beating down Scott, yelling that she was next. Matt and Lita were second on the scene to the police and had taken Stacy and Scott straight to the hospital.  
  
"I'd do it again though" Scott said "don't know why, but I would"  
  
It was time, he had to tell him. Edge could feel himself beginning to shake all over. He knew that if he didn't say something, he was going to drive everyone nuts. Chris was sat behind the bar, morosely staring at a drink in his hand. Edge could feel his heart jumping his throat, not a pleasant sensation. His voice was going to sound all cracked up. If Chris said no, then Edge could live with that, with a lot of time taken to recover and spent away from the bar but people would understand. They all knew how he felt and how he'd handle it. Lita's reaction told him that much. Before he could talk himself out of it, he jumped off his stool and along the bar to where Chris was, passing Matt and Scott talking together as he did.  
  
"Hey Chris, can I talk to you for a second?" he said as soon as Chris noticed his presence  
  
Chris stared at him, his stare so unusually intense. Chris was known for having very quick reactions and a notoriously short attention span so taking time over an answer was not his style. It made Edge more nervous, what was taking Chris so long to answer? From the look on Chris' face, he was weighing something up in his mind, trying to decide, a torrent of emotions barely contained beneath the frozen intense glare. Suddenly, he got to his feet and began walking across the room. Edge had nothing to do but follow him.  
  
They reached a corner of the room unoccupied and that was when it happened. Chris turned, pushed Edge up against a wall and kissed him hard. Something exploded inside Edge; he was shocked, scared and ecstatic. It was like his wildest most impossible dreams had come true. All too soon, Chris pulled away. His dangerous eyes roved Edge, looking for a reaction. Edge was breathing hard, unable to speak, comprehend what had just happened. Had he dreamt it up in his love crazed mine? He had to say something. Finally  
  
"How long?" he croaked out  
  
"How long what? Have I wanted to do that?" Chris was back to his arrogant self as he stood in front of Edge "long time Edgester; you've disappointed me in not saying anything or making a move..."  
  
"You spend your whole life flirting with women, how was I supposed to know?"  
  
"By asking me"  
  
"And totally embarrassing myself if you'd been straight? No thanks"  
  
Chris grinned and pulled himself closer. Edge's heart skipped a beat as he found Chris' body so close to his own. He looked into Chris's teasing eyes  
  
"Safe to say I am not straight!"  
  
"So why didn't you say anything to me? You know that I'm gay, Christian always brings the sexuality of our family up in conversation"  
  
Chris smiled a little. It was understated and almost tender in its emotion.  
  
"Guess I was scared too"  
  
"What made you make a move tonight?"  
  
"The way that Lita desperately wanted to say something, I heard her mention you" Chris explained "everyone else seemed to know what she wanted to say but Matt wouldn't let her tell me, then I realised she started behaving that way when you came in the door and I saw the way you looked at me and well, I guess I took a chance"  
  
Edge heard a whoop and they both looked up to see Jeff and Christian laughing together as they pointed down at Edge and Chris. Edge waved at his brother who sent him a thumbs up and a wink. He guessed that this wouldn't stay a secret for very long. He slipped an arm around Chris' waist, a little shy but also relieved and happy.  
  
Chris looked over to Edge and grinned widely. Sometimes taking a chance paid off. He wrapped his arm around Edge's shoulders. How was Lita gonna react to this? Oh he couldn't wait. 


	10. Voices

Disclaimer: own nothing but the ideas.  
  
VOICES  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
Stacy appeared beside Scott. He smiled at her, enjoying the sparkle back in her eyes again and the way she seemed to glow. She looked so different to the way she had when he'd met her, at a club where she'd been dancing for money and for an escape from her boyfriend. Even then there'd been something about her that had touched him. Now, she was his and back tuned into life where she wasn't constricted. Stacy smiled back and kissed him gently before turning to the bar, puzzled to see only Matt behind there.  
  
"Where's the others?" she asked  
  
"Lita's over there, talking to Torrie about..things" Matt said evasively "and Chris, I don't know, he was here but now I'm not sure"  
  
Stacy looked over to where Lita was talking to Torrie who looked completely shell shocked. Stacy's heart dropped into her throat. Lita could only be talking about one thing. She watched Torrie, seeing the facial expressions and the way she asked questions. She didn't want to watch her life get unpicked like that but she knew it was all for the best. Maybe Torrie would listen to her more if she knew the whole truth. But she didn't want pity or charity. She had Scott, she had his support and she didn't want or need anything else. She frowned and turned back to Scott who was watching her  
  
"Dance with me for the last song?" she asked quietly, a need to feel loved welling up inside of her  
  
"Sure"  
  
The music was soft and sweet, the club still packed but this time couples swaying as they enjoyed the tender closeness that the music produced. Stacy and Scott found a small space where they could fit in. Matt watched from behind the bar and found Lita walking towards him, her eyes full of sadness. He slipped a comforting arm around her  
  
"I hate explaining that" she sighed "don't like remembering it all"  
  
"It had to be said" Matt reassured her "Torrie needed to see the whole picture, now you can relax, it's the last song"  
  
Lita smiled up at her fiancé. Perhaps things would work out ok tonight. Her eyes strayed to where Stacy was dancing with Scott, her arms wrapped around his neck and her eyes bleeding silent tears. She couldn't tell whether they were of joy or sadness.  
  
"Where did Billy go?" asked Torrie as she sat at the bar  
  
"He went out to keep Bubba and D-Von company, Trish is out there too" replied Matt  
  
Torrie nodded and headed for the door. A lot to take in in one night and right now, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and lie in Billy's warm arms for the night. Would she be able to treat Stacy the same? Probably not. Would Stacy change? Probably not, it was the way she coped with her life, pouring all her aggression into her dancing.  
  
"Can you believe that happened?" Christian said as he watched the club below him  
  
"So now I owe you and I'm broke" Jeff said  
  
"There are ways you could repay me"  
  
"That's gonna have to wait until there's no one else around"  
  
"Where's your sense of adventure Jeff?"  
  
"I left it with my desire to get fired"  
  
Christian laughed and kissed him anyway.  
  
"Wonder what the others'll say?" mused Chris  
  
"Oh they've wanted this to happen for a long time" Edge laughed "they'll be relieved it finally did"  
  
"But what has happened?"  
  
"Don't know, something good I guess"  
  
"I'll agree with that, got a lot to let out" Chris grinned as he kissed Edge, crushing their bodies together where they sat  
  
"Just call her D-Von" Trish handed him her cell-phone "look you can even use my cell-phone if you want"  
  
D-Von looked at her incredulously. Bubba and Trish had been pushing for him to ring Jackie but the truth be told, he didn't want to. If she said no, how was he gonna react in front of them. Billy and Torrie had just left together, both tired and Torrie looking more than a little dazed. She'd left with a promise to call Trish tomorrow. Bubba raised his eyebrows at his half-brother, his arms around Trish.  
  
"Just go for it D-Von, only way you'll ever know" he said  
  
"Hey you're in no position to give me advice brother, I remember what you were like before asking Trish out" D-Von growled "bag of nerves, no balls at all"  
  
"Sounds like it runs in the family" replied Trish frankly "just ring her ok?"  
  
Under the couple's hard glare, D-Von punched in the number. Quickly, he walked around the corner. As it rang, he thought about all the couples. They'd all taken this chance, pinning all their hopes on success. He wondered if Edge had taken his chance yet. D-Von smiled, it was a night of chances. Things had to said and done. Perhaps it was lucky. Everyone else seemed to be, things happening through the smallest avenues. Everything could change at the sound of a voice  
  
"Hello?" 


	11. Origins & Thank Yous

ORIGINS: when on holiday in France this year, I went into a Bar called 'Le Tropical'. It was small with warm walls just covered in odd bits and pieces. It was odd and I liked it. I wanted a new idea for a fic and after seeing some of the people who came into the bar as I wrote, I was struck with the image of Lita and Matt serving behind the bar together. It truly made me smile and I realised it would a wonderfully original fic to write. This is my first true AU fanfic and I think it came out well. I had a few basic ideas at the beginning; I wanted Trish to be the singer, Stacy and Torrie to dance and for Lita to be the owner. The rest came to me as I wrote. I wanted to include every sort of twist I could into one short story. I wanted it to be an explosion of feelings all in one go. It wanted it to be dark and light, passion and anger, love and hate and everything in between that makes up friendships of a group who are each true individuals. I think I succeeded.  
  
THANK YOUS: Lyndelle - for being a totally awesome beta reader and wonderful friend, I can imagine ur Angel characters here too. Thank you for the encouragement and making me feel like it was somehow worthwhile. I love u tons!  
  
Ricki - though you'll never read this, you were the total inspiration for the Chris/Edge pairing. Hanging out with you made me more aware of other avenues to explore. I hope ur happy at uni babe, when I think of Edge I think of you.  
  
Susan - for caring for what I write and making me feel like I write well. I'm glad u liked this fic as ur opinion means a lot to me  
  
Moonchaser: I am so glad that u like this story. It aimed to be fresh and I'm happy it came out that way. It's my relief from heavier stuff though I managed to weave some heavy stuff in there. Thanks for your reviews and comments, they have been really useful  
  
Kimberly - Ur email truly touched me. I'm glad this story appealed so strongly to u. Thank you for ur support  
  
Everyone else who took the time to read and review, ur thoughts and words mean a lot to this writer.  
  
Special Thanks to the amazing stars of the WWE who inspired this story. I included people I could realistically see working and loving together. So thanks to Amy 'Lita' Dumas, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Jay 'Christian' Reso, Adam 'Edge' Copeland, Chris 'Jericho' Irvine, Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, Mark 'Bubba Ray' Lamonica, Devon 'D-Von' Hughes, Peter 'Billy Kidman' Gruber and Scott Steiner. U are all total inspirations, as people and as muses. I hope ur lives are all amazing riot zones that u completely enjoy living.  
  
A sequel will be here very soon. 


End file.
